Midnight Whispers
by Hikairi Cullen
Summary: Six years have passed since the Volturi came and went, in hopes of destroying the Cullens. Renesmee is healthy and happy, and still the young half vampire we all know and love. But what will happen to her life when Vincent and Victoria meet the Cullens?
1. Preface

(A/N: Hey, guys! Welcome to Midnight Whispers! Normally I wouldn't write out a preface, and I doubt I will for other stories...But origionally, this was formatted like the Twilight series is, so I decided throwing in a Preface would bring in readers...but I'm not sure about that. o.o Now I'm just too lazy to get rid of it, so you may read it if you wish. For more information about the story, go see my profile, if I ever get around to pretty-ing it up...)

**_Preface_**

I didn't expect this day to come so soon.

Actually, I didn't expect this at all. I heard mention of this from my parents, but I didn't expect it. I'm sure they didn't, either. My phone rang in my pocket, helplessly vibrating, but I didn't bother; there were worse things to deal with at the moment. I was too shaken to even run for help, or run to my loved ones in front of me. I heard tires squealing far off in the background. I forgot to breathe. They took a step closer, and my breathing returned, in sharp rasps. Tears had stopped flowing; I was too scared to keep any emotion at all.

They inched another step forward. That did it. The fact that the space was closing in too fast made adrenaline suddenly rush through my veins. I fell to the ground, and crawled towards Jacob. I stepped over him, and crouched protectively in front of his limp body. A growl ripped through my sharp, clenched teeth. That didn't stop them. They only moved quicker. The space closed completely, and I lunged.


	2. Party Gifts

(A/N: Yo! Enjoy the preface?? Get you all excited to read the story?? Good! :D I haven't had time to completely edit this, so you're going to have to make do with the auto-corrections of Microsoft Word Office. w Have fun with chapter one! :3)

_**Party gifts**_

Great, everything I didn't want to happen, happened.

I sighed. I didn't want this day to come. I didn't want to be reminded of this, but alas, the day started bright and early in the morning. After yanking myself out of bed, I trudged towards my walk-in closet. I knew what Alice would say if I disobeyed her. She had asked me- no, _demanded_ that I get up at eight-oh-clock this morning, and that I got dressed in one of the many dresses she's gotten me, but that I haven't worn.

I picked through the various outfits, finally deciding to just grab the cute, Lolita-styled outfit. Out of our many trips around the world, I found Japan had the most promising clothing. It fit my style well. Throwing on some ballet flats, with laces that coiled up to reach just below my knees, I flitted down the corridor of the cottage, hopping on the stones in a zigzag pattern, and stopping at the door. I took a deep breath, and shook my head.

When I got to the Cullen's main house, it was worse than I'd expected. Alice really went overboard, even for her. There wasn't an inch of the house not wrapped in silk. The floor was covered by silk, bunched up to look like a soft cloud. Edward's piano was wrapped in dark red, overdramatic silk bows, and the walls were draped in a long row of red, hanging in the middle, then being scrunched together and forced into a big bow, with lace surrounding it. Roses also scented the room, vases placed variously around the room, and pink, white, black and red petals scattered across the floor. I couldn't help but smile; she must have started on this early morning yesterday.

"Alice." I spoke quietly in my high-soprano voice. I knew she could hear me. She appeared at the top of the staircase, which, I noticed, was also covered in big red bows, roses, and their petals. She looked down at me with hopeful eyes. I grinned at her, flashing my teeth. She smiled in response, and bounded gracefully down the stairs. "How long did this take you?"

"Oh, not long. But that's not important. What is, is that you shouldn't be here. You should be upstairs, in the bathroom, trying this on!" She threw something shiny and silver into my hands. I didn't even have time to look at it; she was already pulling me by the arm up the stairs, and towards the massive bathroom. I sighed. After she got me to the room, she smiled, winked at me, and danced out the room. Looking down into my hands, I realized what she had given me was a tiny crown. I closed the door, and looked into the enormous mirror in front of me.

My eyes were blank, like I felt, from lack of sleep. I'd stayed up late last night, much, much too late, and now regretted it. Then I smiled. The colour of my eyes, although brown, slightly showed what my diet was; blood wise. The way the lines curved in my iris, it made it look like the middle of my eye was a sunflower. The pupil was the dark middle, and the lines around it were like jagged petals. The background lines were like clouds and grass... The jagged petals in the middle are what showcased what my diet was. It was either gold- if I had drank animal blood last, which was usual, or dark crimson red- if I was treated to donated human blood, which Carlisle would have bought. But that was even rarer than it was before. Today, they were gold- but that might change. I snickered. There was something else that was different about me; my teeth. My fang teeth. Actually, every tooth, both sides, up and down, beyond my fang teeth were sharp. I didn't know if it was a vampire thing, or it was just because I liked to bite. A lot. I had already chewed the crap out of my teddy bears _and _Jacob. But neither seemed to mind, what with one being an inanimate object, and the other healing quickly; Jacob didn't have a single scar. Which was good, because otherwise, I'd feel guilty.

The tiara slid firmly into place beneath my bronze hair. My bangs were medium length, slightly sweeping to the side, while my hair was straight at the top, and eventually curled and twisted into tight, small, delicate ringlets of brown. Looking over my outfit once, I smiled wider, and pranced out the door, towards the stair case. This time, I smelled something different. Not the average vampire smell, but the smell of a dog...

"Jacob!" I trilled, looking down into his face, which was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me, a grin across it. I pitter pattered down the steps quickly, and ran into his open, friendly arms. Everything would turn out fine, if Jacob was here. I'd have shot him if he didn't come today. My mom and dad had also joined us, both of them snickering at Alice's work.

"Hey, Nessie," Jacob greeted me, attempting to muse my hair. "Oh? A crown? Well, I guess it suits you...I mean, it's your Sweet Six, right?"

I looked up at him and scowled. Did he really have to bring that up? I sighed. I was six, yet I looked the age of a sixteen year old. This had bothered me to tears a couple days back. .My childhood had slipped away years ago. I looked seven when I was two and a half years old. You try dealing with that. Now, I had only but a year left to actually grow. Once I turn seven, I'll look like I'm seventeen. That's it. I'll stop growing, just like Nahuel. Of course, that'd be a good thing, in a way. I'd be stuck like that forever, so when I was actually seventeen, I'd be much happier. It also meant that I'd get to live the life of lies my family did. After a few years, we'd have to leave Forks. People might get suspicious of us. Well, then again, the Cullen's have stayed here for a while now, and not much suspicion is going on. At least, not enough to drive us away.

Edward stepped towards me, his arms out stretched, and a smile on his face. "Renesmee, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you." I replied with a smile, and ran into his arms. This day was going to make me depressed, so someone like Jacob, dad, or mom would keep me happy. Well, Jasper could also, I guess. But that's not exactly what I mean. Edward snickered at my thoughts. Alice came back into the room, and I turned to see her carrying a bunch of papers. I looked warily at her. "What are those for?" I asked with slight hesitance. She just smiled, and leaped off into the kitchen. Reluctantly, I followed her, pulling Jacob alongside me. The kitchen floor was also flooded with soft silk, and I couldn't help but unlace my shoes and slip them off, along with my tall socks. Taking a seat in a chair, I saw that the wrought-iron bars were surrounded by yet another dark red silk bow, tied together on the back of the chair. I looked up at Alice, who had taken a seat in the chair across from me, and placing the papers on the table. She was hopping excitedly in her chair, like she could spring up into the air at any given second. It was starting to bug me.

Edward cleared his throat, and I looked back at him, as Alice looked up at him. He nodded. I looked back at Alice, and she lifted the papers, hit them into a straight pile on the table, and then handed them to me, a pen wedged between the papers and her thumb. I gazed up at her questioningly.

"You're going to school, Renesmee; Forks High School." Alice said in a low voice, as if trying hard as ever to keep from squealing in delight. I started at her with wide eyes. A chuckle came from behind me; Jacob obviously knew about this before I did, and was pleased with my reaction.

"High...school?" I squeaked, repeating her words.

She frowned. "Aren't you happy?"

I leaned across the table, and placed a hand on her cheek. I replayed the scene for her, only expressing the shock of her words, and how I was too bewildered to register the words until now. Her smile returned, and I returned my hand to my side. A huge grin played on my face. "How?" I asked, completely taken aback.

Edward pulled up a chair. "Simple. You've come to the age that aging quickly doesn't really show. If you go to school now, no one will suspect a thing. You're intelligent; you've read nearly half the books in this house. You may have the chance at a normal childhood, which a few exceptions, of course..." He trailed off, then, seemingly absent-mindedly, took Bella's hand and pulled her onto his lap. "You'll have to take precaution when it comes to your thirst, and also, biting. Absolutely no biting anything or anyone, got it?" He asked, leaning onto his elbow on the table, his left hand twisting in Bella's hair, playing with it.

I nodded. He smiled, and then continued. "You must control yourself when it comes to gym class and such, and most importantly, you mustn't show anyone anything. And of course, the obvious; keep our secret." He finished with a smile, then dropped his hand from Bella's hair, and reached toward the papers. It was much too good to be true.

The morning passed quickly after that; Jacob, mom, dad, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and I played the games Alice had set up in the back yard, things like miniature golf- which had turned into golf, thanks to our impatience with swinging powerlessly at the ball. We hunted, of course, and I actually found a mountain lion or two. Edward had gotten me a car- go figure. It was a white Lexus- nothing too...bang, nothing too simple. It was fine. To be honest, it was my dream car. Bella had gotten me a credit card- woot! Now I didn't have to worry about asking for money any more, and I didn't have to bug mom or dad until they felt guilty and just handed over their card so I could shop online... Apparently, though, there was one more surprise. But that would have to wait until lunch. Which was now.

We entered through the back door, and I skipped to a chair once again. I was bouncy. Edward, Emmett, Jacob and Jasper had run off somewhere, which made me suspicious, but I could tell it was part of the surprise. I glanced at Alice, then Bella, then Esme. Where was Rosalie? I looked back at Alice.

"So?" I started to say, my voice calm. "What's the big surprise?"

"We renovated the house." Alice answered smugly.

"You did what?!"

"Oh, stop freaking out and come see!" She encouraged, grabbing me by the hand and tugging me along down the hallway under the stairs.

At the end of the long hall was a door; a familiar door. It opened up to a slightly smaller hallway, and had four doors of its own- two on each side- that opened up to four spare bedrooms. But as Alice opened the door, it wasn't at all what was expected. They had been renovating- there were no doors, no little hallway, and no walls in the middle. Instead, it was a huge, nearly-empty space, with only four walls.

The floor was dark oak flooring, the walls a slightly lighter brown. The huge back wall was covered entirely in mirrors- and along the middle ran a black, wooden bar. Four pillars ran vertically up to the ceiling, which had spot-lights here and there. Tall windows lined both side walls, starting from middle-point and nearly reaching the ceiling- I noticed Edward, Jasper, Jacob and Emmett putting the finishing touches on the center window of either side; a beautiful, elegant rose surrounded by different coloured glass. It was a ballet studio. I gasped, forgetting how to breathe for a second.

Edward chuckled, and was in front of me in a second. "Do you like it?" He asked. He already knew the answer, but might as well let Alice know, right?

"I'm speechless." I replied. I turned to Alice. "You did this for me?"

"The other's helped. But yes, it's all for you."

I smiled, and hugged her tightly. She patted my hair. "Where's Rosalie?" I asked, pulling away.

"Oh, she's in the dressing room, tiding things up. I'd do it myself, but I couldn't wait to see your reaction! Do you seriously like it? Is it good enough?"

I touched her cheek, and showed her the memories of two-years' past. I had taken ballet classes, at first with a group in the community, then privately at home in the Cullen's living room, and I enjoyed it too much to let it go. I was always being encouraged and complimented; thanks to my superior grace among other ballerina's. I remembered sitting in my room early evenings, doodling my own plans for a ballet studio that I'd force Emmett to build for me if dad wouldn't. The thought of being graceful without even trying was comforting, and now I could dance whenever I pleased. I smiled, and pulled my hand away, dropping it to my side. "It's perfect." I whispered.

The soft tapping from Rosalie's high heels against the hardwood floor made me turn. "You like it?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"I absolutely love it, Rose. I can't wait to dance!" I flitted gracefully down the long room in bare feet (my shoes and socks were still in the kitchen) and towards the right side of the room, where, I noticed, a wooden door stood open, calling me in.

Inside, there were racks upon racks of gorgeous ballet tutus. Shoes lined one wall, hair accessories filled another, and along the back were a few changing stalls. Lanterns and candles accented the warm pink colour, shining brightly in the small room. I squealed.

"It's so beautiful! Just like I imagined!" I stopped for a second. I turned slowly, and looked out the open door and towards Edward, who stood silently and smugly. I started at him through narrowed eyes. "You cheater."

"What?" He asked, holding back a laugh.

"You read my mind."

"So?"

"So you cheated! You're suppose to _guess_ what my dream studio is supposed to look like. You can't just look into my head when I'm drawing out the plans and just use it!"

He just laughed. "You should be happy. You didn't want us to build you a room that you didn't like, did you?"

"Well, no," I started. "I guess not. Still, anyone _normal _would have guessed at it."

He snickered, and then walked slowly towards the middle of room, dragging Bella by the hand. "I guess this would be a perfect place to waltz, too." He whirled around, and pulled Bella close.

I sighed. Walking out of the room full of dresses, I closed the door, and walked to the door Alice and Rosalie were standing at. "Daddy," I trilled. "I need your help. I want to practise my violin. You're piano compliments it well. Same with your violin, momma."

They were already twirling around the room to some invisible music when I actually turned to look at them. "We'll help you in a minute, Nessie. Why don't you ask Alice? Or Rosalie?"

"Grr." I glanced over at Jacob, who was still fixing the stained-glass window. "Jacob!" I whined. "Will you help me?"

"I don't play the violin." He objected, jumping down from the ladder.

"You could at least criticize me."

"All right," He agreed with a snicker. "It's your birthday, so I might as well."

He ran to my side, and I grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the room. Rosalie followed; I'm sure she was fed up with Edward. I ran to the living room couch, where, on the wall, was my violin, my small, perfect wooden instrument and the bow of horse string that came with it. I took it down, jumped off the couch, and walked slowly towards Jacob, who was sitting on my dad's piano bench. I scrunched my toes- which felt good against the silk- and placed the violin on my shoulder. Clearing my throat, I brought up the bow, and started playing at random. Eventually, the notes formed themselves into a beautiful lullaby- my mom's lullaby. I guess after hearing it so much, I remember it absent-mindedly. Suddenly, I heard the keys of the piano begin to create music, too. Then a second violin...

It was peaceful. It was beautiful. It made fully appreciate the day. Being able to go to school at last, getting a car, a credit card...and a beautiful room all to myself. The moon shone gracefully through the back window wall, splashing the perfect scene with its light.

(A/N: Sorry! I know it's really long, and rather cheesy. o.o And I noticed Bella hasn't spoken a single word yet. o.o She'll speak...eventually. Nah, she's one of my favorite characters, so she'll have a reasonably big part next chapter. Anyways, I'd like to dedicate a song to this chapter, as I will for every other chapter, if the chapter relates to a song. ... Chapter chapter chapter...

Song(s): Carter Burwell - Bella's Lullaby (Twilight soundtrack) )


	3. Lies

(A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! crosses fingers I hope this chapter is better than the previous chapter, and if it isn't, then too bad. You'll like the next chapter. o.o Well, atleast I hope...R&R!)

_**Lies**_

Time seemed to fly past over the remainder of the weekend.

Suddenly, I was waking up to a noisy alarm clock that rung a little too loud in my ears. I smacked the 'Snooze' button with my fist, rubbed my eyes, and looked around the room. Today was it; today was September 13th. My first day of school. I threw the blankets off, jumped out of bed, and ran to my walk-in closet. I looked through the various clothes on the racks, pulling out pieces of clothing as I went through it all. Grabbing all the possible clothes, I paced back to my bed, throwing them on the blankets, and shifting through them. Eventually, I pulled together a casual outfit; a long, patterned, grey wool shirt reaching to the middle of my thighs, hugging my shape. Underneath that I wore dark blue denim skinnies. I looked in the mirror, and fixed my hair. Since brushing it was impossible- for it would only wreck my curls- I simply placed the strands back in place until I actually got to brush it every night in the shower. With a smile, I bounded out of the room, and towards the kitchen.

"Momma, how do I look?" I asked, standing in a cute way. I guess still being six made me childish.

She smiled at me. "Beautiful." Bella had made me pancakes for breakfast. It was one of the few dishes I didn't find disgusting.

I smiled. Sitting down in my favourite wooden chair, and grabbed my fork and dug in. I gasped.

"Wow. These are delicious!"

"Of course. When you don't sleep, you have plenty of extra time to watch cooking shows." She winked at me. Bella's eyes had finally turned gold. They looked better than her red eyes. They accented her hair wonderfully. Her pale skin made her more beautiful still. Edward came in the room seconds later.

"Are you excited, Nessie?" He asked, taking his own seat and raising an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I responded excitedly. I wasn't thinking about it until now, so he wouldn't have known. I stood up, put my plate in the sink, and rinsed off the syrup. "Whose car are we taking?" I asked, leaning over the sink.

"My Volvo," Edward answered with a bored tone. "As usual."

I nodded, and headed off to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, fixed my already-perfect hair, and checked my outfit once more. I threw on black, sparkly flats, and slid a black rose clip into my hair just over my right ear. The petals frayed out, looking elegant. (A/N: It's like one of those Hawaiian flowers people put in their hair o.o) I flitted out the room.

"All right, I'm ready." I trilled. My parents were at the door in seconds. I grabbed my messenger-bag of a backpack, slung it over my shoulder, and walked out the door after Bella. I slid through the car door, placed my backpack on the floor, and closed the door behind me.

The ride there wasn't all that long, what with Edward's fast driving, which I didn't mind. The green trees of Forks passed the car window in a blur. As the corner of the school came into view, I smiled. I pressed my face and hands against the cold window, and squinted through the rain, the grin still on my face. As the school came into full view, the smile drooped. This was it...?

"You never told me it was this small." I accused in a quiet voice. Edward snickered; Bella looked at me in the mirror.

"What did you expect? It's Forks. Everything about this small town is small."

"True, true..."

As Edward pulled into the parking lot, he struck up a conversation with momma. "Ahh, it seems like we've been away from this school forever."

"Well, seven years is a long time. I'd imagine most people have gone to and returned from college. In fact, I can hear Jessica...and who's that? A sibling?" Bella pondered, peering out the window.

I sighed. "I've gotta go. Oh, wait- I need an excuse."

"Hm?" Bella looked back at me again.

"Oh, right, that. Just use the excuse I've thought of when Charlie came to first meet you. Do you remember?" Edward asked in a calm voice.

"Yes, of course." And with that, I opened the car door. "All right, I'll see you after school, then..." I leaned forward, kissed them both good bye, and stepped out the door. I was only six, so I could kiss them goodbye with out looking utterly foolish. I smiled at them, closed the silver door, and walked all too quickly through the pouring rain.

Inside the office it was nice and dry. Warm, too. I shook out my hair, and stepped towards the desk. I could hear Edward's car driving away just as the office lady looked up at me.

She looked taken aback. Did I looke that different? I mean, I've been compared to regular people on a daily basis, but this is overreaction. I wasn't _that_ unique...

My thoughts only lasted a second. "Um...Ms. Cope?" I asked hesitantly, looking down at the name plate on her little desk. She seemed startled with my wind chime voice. "Er...I'm a new student. My name's Renesmee Cullen?"

She was already looking through a filing cabinet, flipping through the C's. "Ah, yes, we've been expecting you. There's been much talk going around. Have you been adopted by Mr. Carlisle Cullen, aswell, Ms. Renesmee?" She asked curiously yet hesitantly.

"Yes." I answered sweetly, wondering why she chose that of all quesitons. I didn't feel the need to explain my whole made-up history, so I shut my mouth after my little responce, and waited for her to explain.

She placed the little file filled with papers on her desk, and I noticed at once my name scrawled on a little tab at the top of the folder. It was mispelled; they forgot the last 'e' in my first name. I snickered. She looked up at me then, and I frowned.

"Ms. Cullen, these are your classes...a map of the school...and, last but not least, this slip. It must be signed by your teachers and brought back at the end of the school day." She explained, handing each paper to me without directly meeting my gaze. "Do you have any questions?" She asked while taking her time putting the folder back in it's rightful place.

"No." I answered, looking over my classes and the map, taking little to no time memorizing the paths that I would take from building to building to get to my classes. "I'll see you after school, then." I agreed. I pushed the strap of my backpack further up my shoulder, stuffed the papers into my bag, and walked swiftly out the door.

The rain never stopped, did it? I walked through the water, my vision still as clear as ever, and towards the Language Arts building. The orange door was old and wooden, chips of wood missing at the top, and the metal rusting slightly at the bottom. I wasn't used to this kind of environment. I was only ever at the cottage, or the huge white main house; nothing as run down as this. I pulled on the cold metal handle, and stepped through the door, heat rushing in a river towards me. The chattering that was loud yet muffled outside was now clear as a bell. Crap, they were talking about _me_. The whispering conversations were confusing, so I concentrated on only one as I hung my coat on the hook in the hallway.

"You'd _never_ guess who's comming to this school!"

"Who? I seriously shouldn't of missed school yesterday, I missed so much! Who's comming?"

"A Cullen!"

"Really?"

"Who's a Cullen?" Another voice asked.

"A group of teenagers my sister went to school with. They're all adopted, yet they look so much alike!"

"How?"

"Well, they have pale skin, for one thing. And-" I cut who ever was talking off as I opened the classroom door. It went silent as I closed the door quietly. I would have gone undetected, if it wasn't for the squeaky hinges...

I looked at everyone as they stared up at me. I cleared my throat and walked to the back of the class, the students turning in their desks as I gracefully paced by. I _really_ wished it wasn't so quiet...

The teacher looked up at me; he seemed utterly tired, and rather stressed. I smiled weakly, and he blinked.

"Hi." I handed his the slip of blue paper as I took it out of my backpack. I realized I had crumpled it when I shoved it between my books earlier. "I'm the new student." Voices erupted in hushed whispers again behind me.

He studied the paper, before grabbing a simple blue pen, and writing his signature in the top box. "Welcome to Forks High School." He said in a gruff voice, putting the pen back in its place and handing back the paper. He pointed a long finger towards towards the desk directly in the middle of the class room.

_Great!_ I thought. _Nice place to put me, like I wasn't center-stage already..._

I nodded, and walked swiftly to the desk. I slid into the seat, placed my backpack on the ground near my feet, pulled out my books, and tried hard not to listen to the various conversations ringing around the room. The teacher stood up from his desk at the sound of the deafening bell that signaled the official start of class, and walked with the tiniest hint of a limp towards the front of the room.

"All right, settle down." He frowned, speaking slightly louder than the whispers, which were rising in volume themselves. "Thank you, Ms. Cullen, for joining our class this year. I'm sure you'll have fun with the Literary arts..." He trailed off, and turned to the blackboard. He picked up dusty white chalk and began scratching on the board.

It stung my ears. Leaning back in my chair, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see a girl with wavy hair surrounding her small face, sitting in the desk behind me. I looked at her questioningly.

"Hi." She whispered, more audible than the other whispering, which was still going on, but slowing down. "I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Stanley. And you're obviously the famous Renesmee Cullen, right?"

"Yes," I agreed, nearly inaudible. I brought my whisper up to her level of tone. "Famous?"

"Yeah, everyone's excited you're here! Another Cullen; you're a legend!"

"Oh, please. My family isn't _that_ special, are they?"

"Of course they are! My sister used to come home and talk non stop abouth that Edward Cullen and the rest of his bizzarre family, until, of course, he and Bella started going out...But that's beside the point. Well, not really, actually."

I could tell she was related to Jessica, my mother's friend, from the stories Bella'd told me about her days at this poor school. This girl talked non-stop!

"How is Edward? And Bella, for that matter?"

"They're fine. A really happy couple."

"Oh, come on, give me more than that! My sister will kill me if that's all I tell her."

"Well," I began, thinking over something else to say that wouldn't make people suspicious. "I guess you could say that they came back from college? Their time at Dartmouth was fun...they've actually mentioned something about meeting up with old friends, like you're sister." Her eyes lit up at my words. I cringed; it wasn't going to happen. If Jessica saw Bella now, she'd know something was up.

"Well, that's good to know. It'll give Jess something to think about, so she doesn't bug me anymore."

A loud 'a-hem' came from the front of the room, and both of us looked up at the teacher, who was glowering in our direction. I looked down at my books, and so did Elizabeth- I could hear the shuffling of papers behind me as the pages were being turned. We didn't talk for the rest of the class.

When the class ended, Elizabeth wouldn't stop going on about how crabby the teacher was. It entertained me as we walked towards the Social Studies building in the rain, which seemed to have lightened up, ever so slightly. The Social teacher seemed totally out of place. She seemed like the happy-go-lucky blonde that couldn't care less about school. But when she spoke about todays topic, she sounded like the geeky-glasses-library girl.

"Please open your textbooks to page 43. Read the chapter, and answer these questions that go along with it. I'll be at my desk if you have any questions..." She came around, placing a stapled booklet of two pages on each desk. She stopped when she came to my desk.

"Oh, hello. Are you new?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, do you have a slip?"

"Yes, ma'am." I chimed, handing her the square piece of blue. She grabbed a pencil from my desk, and scribbled her initials.

"Alright, let me get you a textbook, then..." She trailed off, leaving the pencil and paper on my desk, and turned towards a bookshelf in the back room. She returned moments later with the most battered book in the pile of extras. The cover was nearly torn off, and grafiti was already present on the front and sides. "Enjoy learning about the histories of countries..." Her high heels clacked against the floor with slight fierceness. She wasn't jealous, was she, now?

"Speaking about histories..." Elizabeth started, leaning onto her elbows, which were placed on each knee. She looked up at me, and I started down at her, a little nervous. I could tell what was comming next. I noticed the chattering had picked up again. Was that all this school did? "How are you related to the Cullens, if I may ask?"

_No, you may not ask,_ I thought. I smiled, showing off my sharp teeth, then thought about the story in my head.

"Well, you see, my father, Tyler Masen, died a few years ago in a car accident with his wife, and my mother, Vanessa Masen. I was in the car, too, but luckily I survived with nothing more than a scratch. With my father being my Uncle Edward's brother, I had no choice but to move in with him and the rest of the Cullens, since they're technically my closest remaining family. What with my grandparents dead too, I had no one else to turn to. Carlisle adopted me right there and then. Thus, I'm now a Cullen." One of the biggest lies I'd have to tell this year...

"Wow." Elizabeth whispered in amazment, her eyes looking like they were far away. "I never would have thought. How old were you? How could you deal with it? That's so...traumatizing."

"It isn't that hard...besides, I wasn't really close to my parents. Sure it was hard, but I got over it after a while. I can talk about it with out going into a spazm of tears. You should be glad you got to hear this story instead of me telling you it's hard to talk about." I stuck out my tounge cheekily, and she smiled back. " I was only eleven at the time, and I remember standing on the Cullen's front step in the pouring rain, pillow in my hand, a teddy bear in the other, and a bag filled with a few clothes. I couldn't drag everything with me, so I merely packed the essentials. I moved in that night, sleeping in Alice's rooom while she slept in Edward's room, who slept on the couch. The next morning, Carlisle took it off work to file the papers and all the rest. So now, they're mine, and I'm their's. One great big happy family. They're all pretty accepting, what with all of them being adopted themselves."

"I feel so bad for you!" She half-whined, sitting up in her desk. "But it must be so cool living with the Cullens! Is it?"

I smirked. Of all the questions to ask..."Of course."

I glanced down at the papers on my desk as the teacher walked by. It was merely paragraph after paragraph from the book, only with important words missing. I grabbed my pencil and started writing; I was suddenly determined to finish the chapter before the end of class, so I wouldn't have homework. But I was somewhat excited, barely containing what would have been quiet laughs. It must have been due to the excitement of actually pulling off my first big lie. The first step to an exciting hidden life as a half vampire.

(A/N: o.o Wow, that felt like a really long chapter...it was actually longer; I'm sure I'd've added another 3,000 words if I finished her school day. I know this chapter is a little boring...actually, probably alot boring. But don't fret! I've already written out chapter 3! I just have to type it out, which shouldn't take long.

Unfortunately, I can't really think of any music to go along with this chapter. So, on behave of the Twilight series, I'd like to dedicate a song to chapter three of New Moon!

Demi Lovato - Don't Forget (Don't Forget)

o.o Erm, the first one is the name of the song, the second is the name of the album...

Anyways! I actually stumbled across this song while doing a project for the second book, and thought it connected REALLY well. o.o What do you think?)


	4. First Encounter

((A/N: Yo. =o Finally, the next chapter is up! I'm sorry it took forever to update. Highschool keeps me busy . Anyways, here it is, and sooner or later, I'll put up the mysterious peoples profiles on my page o.o But that might take a while. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.))

_**First encounter**_

The rest of the morning passed quickly. Suddenly, it was lunchtime. By the time I got there, everyone was already inside, filling the empty lunch tables rather quickly. I pushed open the wooden door, and walked in. The lunch room was quiet.

I guessed it was because of me, for when I walked in the room, it did go silent. Glancing around the room, I noticed every pair of eyes on me. _Awkward...._

I hesitantly stepped completely into the cafeteria, and towards the slow-moving lunch line. Sweeping the faces in the room again, I noticed two odd sets of eyes. They were staring at me through narrow slits. The two people were leaning across their otherwise empty table in the middle of the room, heads close together, chatting animatedly, which was inaudible to me above the rest of the lunch time chatter, which had picked up again.

One of them, the girl, noticed me staring back. She held up a finger to silence her brother, although she was the one speaking, and leaned back against her chair; he did the same, and at the same time.

I eyed them with curiousity and suspition. The lunch lady at the cash register broke my concentration.

"Don't you want anything?" She asked in mono-tone.

"Oh, right." I realized I hadn't grabbed anything while I'd moved up the line. I took the first thing in my line of sight- a glass bottle of lemonade.

"Is that everything?" She asked in the same colourless voice.

"Yes, that's it." I trilled. She stared in awe of my wind chime voice for a moment, then composed herself.

"75 cents."

I handed her the coins, and swiftly shifted out of line. Looking around the room for an empty table to sit at, I noticed Elizabeth waving her hand frantically at me. Raising an eyebrow, I walked slowly-even from me- towards the table. As I sat down, I noticed people from my first classes. I didn't know there names; I only remembered their faces.

Elizabeth was extremely excited. "I forgot your name....Reneé something, right?"

"Renesmee. But you can call me Nessie; it's much shorter."

"Nessie?"

"Inside joke that stuck." Yeah, more like Jacob's joke that I was the Loch Ness Monster.

"Ah. Anyways, how are you liking school?"

"Um...it's...awkward. Why does everyone keep staring? It's like they haven't seen a new person before."

"They haven't seen anyone like _you_ before. Not since the Cullens."

I was surprised when I heard my family's surname. Did they really leave such an impression? "What's so special about my family?" I asked in a careful voice.

"Well, my sister says they were different from the others. They're pale white, they didn't eat, they always looked tired...they were all really smart, apparently, and, above all, they were all _perfect_. Beautiful! Perfect hair, prefect face, perfect teeth....just like you. Are you sure you're not related to Edward? You even have the same bronze hair he had..." She took a lock of my curled hair to examine it. I laughed half-heartedly.

"I'm sure I'm not related to him. His brother, my dad, had the same colour as well."

"Oh, that's right. Did he, too, have gold eyes? Or brown?"

"My father had gold eyes, just like Edward. It was my mom that had brown eyes..."

"Strange..."

"Very." I agreed. Faint footsteps, clearly inaudible to humans, came closer and closer to me. I looked up to see the two odd students that were staring at me before walk quietly past. When they did, I wrinkled my nose. They didn't smell like the usual human; they smelled like...like...well, sorta like rain. Like the air in the morning after a long spring shower. What's that about? As I started at them closer, I noticed why their eyes were so odd; they were like glass, their stricking grey colour a cold reflection. It made me dizzy. I looked down at the table, and the sudden dizziness disappeared. Who _were_ they?

"Hellooo, Renesmee?" Elizabeth asked, using my full name.

I blinked, and looked back at Elizabeth, who was tapping her foot, acting impatient.

"Yeah?"

"Time for gym!" She stood up, pushing back her chair, and taking her tray with her. I followed, throwing out my lemonade on the way out the door.

Gym was a problem. I found it hard not to run faster than a cheetah. It felt like I had to slow down to a turtle's pace while we jogged a few laps around the small gym. But while we played volleyball, my mind was only half in the game. The other half was focused on the grey-eyed freaks that troubled me at lunch. They weren't human, that's for sure. Could they be different vampires? Different from my family and the Volturi? I sighed.

"Watch out!"

I looked up in time to see the volleyball spiraling towards me. I gasped, and danced out of the way- a little too far out of the way. Oops. I ended up five feet from the volleyball. But fortunately, no one seemed to notice. They were focused on someone else, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, rubbing the side of his head.

"Josh!" A couple people called.

I looked closer and noticed it was the fair-haired boy who had warned me about the ball that had gottten hit. I slowly and carefully walked towards the crowd of people.

"Are you hurt?" The balding gym teacher asked, leaning forward.

"Naw, just a bump on the head." Josh looked up at me, a hand still in his hair. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Me? I'm fine. But it looked like you hit your head pretty hard trying to save me." I objected in my angelic voice. He stared up at me through deep blue eyes, an astonished look on his face.

He stuttered. "U-uh...right, n-no, I'm fine. Ryan, you throw too hard." He finished, glaring across the gym.

The black-haired chinese boy across the room simply snickered. Then after a second or two, he walked around the net, and joined the rest of the small class crowded around Josh.

"I only meant to catch little-miss-perfect off guard."

"And yet you throw it so hard?" Josh countered.

"I didn't mean to." Ryan responded in a defensive voice. It was times like these I wished I could read minds like my father did.

I sighed. "Shouldn't you be apologizing?"

Ryan also looked taken aback.

"S-sorry." But he sounded more bewildered than sorry.

"It's okay, man." Josh smiled, as Ryan held out his hand and helped him up. The bell rang.

"Already?" The gym teacher looked up at the clock. "Well, everybody, go get changed. Cullen, do you have your slip?"

"Yes, sir." I smiled, and handed him the crumpled blue slip. He took it, flatened it against the wall, and signed near the bottom.

"Alright, Cullen, get a move on. Peterson, do you need some ice?"

I looked towards Josh, who was walking towards the door, animatedly in a conversation with Ryan. He turned around, and looked towards us, running a hand through his light brown hair, as if checking to see if there was a bump.

"I'm fine, sir." He smiled.

"Good."

After handing back the slip of paper, the gym teacher stalked off to his office. I walked slowly out of the now-empty gym, and towards the change rooms, looking closely at the signature in cursive writing. _Mr. Jones..._I thought. _Overused._

I looked up, for my elite senses noted that someone was standing in front of me. Indeed, Josh was leaning against the brick wall just off the gym, in the hallway that shared both the change rooms and the door to outside. I stared blankly at him. Again, I blame my dad for not giving me his mind reading.

"Hi." I squeaked.

He snickered, and pointed to his head. "Don't you have something to say?"

I knew at once what he was talking about.

"Thanks for taking the bullet for me." I answered smugly. "Why'd you do it?"

"Instinct."

"Right."

"I just didn't want to see someone as delicate as you get hurt." He confessed.

"Me? Oh, please, I'd be the last one to get hurt..." I snapped my mouth shut, the sound of my teeth comming together quite loud. I hope I didn't say too much. "How's you're head?" I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Fine." He replied in an excited tone. "I'll just get Ryan back tomorrow!" He grinned. "By the way, I'm Josh, Josh Peterson." He held out a hand.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Renesmee Cullen." I reached out and shook his hand. It felt weird; I was so used to cold hand. His were warm- not as warm as mine- but warm from blood running through his veins. I smiled, and pulled my hand away. "I'll see you later then."

"Later." He agreed, and with a final half-smile, he pushed off the wall and disappeared into the boy's change room.

After changing back into my regular dark-blue skinnies and light-grey wool sweater, I threw on my black rain coat, and danced out of the door, into the pouring rain. Elizabeth was waiting for me outside under an umbrella. She had a big grin on her face.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Nothing much. Josh just wanted to talk to me." I answered in a bored voice.

"I knew it!" She half-yelled. "I thought I heard talking in the hall way...what did he want?"

"He-"

"Isn't he cute?" She suddenly asked in a fan-girlish voice.

"U-uh...what type of question is that?" I demanded. I didn't think he was cute. Sure, he had nice hair, but there were alot of guys with basically the same cut. There wasn't much special about him, especially with his cocky attitude.

"You do think he's cute, don't you?" She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Nope." I said rather plainly.

"Well, good, cause he's mine." She said triumphantly. I glared at her. She just laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding..." Elizabeth was definitetly more of the acting type. She took on many different tones when she spoke, which was something I realized actors tend to do when they speak, in character or not.

"Come on." She said suddenly. "We're going to be late."

I notice I was walking slowly, even slow for a human pace. I looked down at my feet, and picked up the pace, making sure not to go too fast.

We got out of the rain and into the spare building quickly. Since the school was many different buildings, they obviously didn't have a room for every subject. So for things like drama, dance, languages, the ones that didn't really hold significance to the hard-core learning classes, and more the artistic things, were held in this room. It was basically an empty room with chairs and fold-out tables stacked in the corner. There were 6 tables up now, each with four chairs, in the middle of the room. At the front was a dusty chalk board on a wall that had two open spaces to walk behind the wall- this is where all the costumes were held. The whole room was brightly lit. Students were chattering away to classmates, and as I pulled out the chair from the table in the bottom-right corner of the room, and Elizabeth grabbed the one beside me, I heard the conversations.

"...you excited about the play?" I heard someone at the front of the room ask.

"Yeah, isn't it...Alice in Wonderland?" Another asked.

"Yeah. Who are you trying out for?

"The White Rabbit. You?"

"Alice...or the Queen of Hearts, as a back-up plan. I'll audition for the Queen if my audition for Alice doesn't fall through."

"That's a good idea." They stopped talking now. The other conversations picked up. All I heard was ' That girl with bronze hair.', 'That Cullen girl', 'the Cullens'....grr! Do they ever leave us alone? I pulled out my binder from my back pack, and listened to Elizabeth, who was out of her seat and at the front of the class, talking to her friends, unaware that I could hear her clear as a bell, despite her whispering.

"Renesmee's here!"

"I've heard! Have you seen her yet?"

"I've talked to her!" Elizabeth sang. "We have Drama, LA, Socials, and gym together!"

"Lucky." The other scoffed. "Is she the same as the others?"

"Look for yourself." Elizabeth said all too loudly. She pointed towards the back of the room; she pointed at me. Everyone looked. I unfolded my pale white hands on the table, and lifted one in the air. I waved a cheesy wave, meant to be sarcastic, but everyone just thought I was as cool as the rest of my family. If this were a cartoon, I would have sweat dropped.

The rythmic clacking of the teachers's high heels on the wood floor turned everyone's attention to the front of the room.

"Attendance!" She wailed, her voice projecting, and bouncing off the small rooms' walls, ringing slightly in my ears. The chattering stopped when the teacher picked up her clip board and pen from the front desk.

"Rebecca Breyer?"

"Here."

"Nick Burch?"

"Yo."

"Renesmee Cullen?"

The classroom went more silent still, and again, they turned to look back at me.

"Present." I trilled. Many people started whispering comparisons between the Cullens again. Elizabeth just smirked; she had returned to the seat beside me.

"Quiet, quiet!" The drama teacher shouted over the various words. Again, it went silent.

"Mathew Dougle?"

"Here."

"Olivia Finch?"

She raised a hand.

"Vincent Hallow?"

There was no responce. The students looked around the room. I just stared down at my pink and silver binder, hugging my knees.

"Vincent Hallow?" She asked again, louder.

"Sorry I'm late." The chilling voice was spine-tingling. I had heard his faint footsteps again, inaudible to humans, so I knew who it was. I turned slowly as he stepped loudly towards our table. I looked up into his eyes; he looked down into mine.

His cold grey eyes seemed to penetrate mine. Just like at lunch, only much more intensly, I felt dizzy. My head spun. A some-what evil smile played on his face. I felt the need to look away, but I just _couldn't_. The dizziness only grew into pounding. I raised my hands to my head, and tried to force myself to look away. I closed my eyes, bit my lip rather hard, and turned away. My head pounded harder, pounding so hard it felt like it would explode. I winced, continuing to gnaw on my lip.

"Renesmee?" A worried voice came from my left - Elizabeth.

I didn't move. His strange stench filled my nose; it burned. Suddenly, I felt the need to pounce on him. I shook my head, and raised a hand. I was sure everyone was looking at me by now.

"Yes, Ms. Cullen?"

"May I be excused?" My voice was stronger than I intended it to be.

"Certainly. Just hand me your slip, and you can sign yourself out at the office." I opened my bag with my right hand, and pulled out the crumpled, damaged blue piece of paper I brought with me to each class. I had it up in the air for her to grab as soon as she was close enough. She uncapped the pen, flatened the paper on the table, and scribbled down her signature. Returning to the front of the class room, she grabbed a second piece of paper from a big binder, signed it, and stapled it to the blue sheet.

"Renesmee, what's wrong?" Came Elizabeth's worried voice again.

"Nothing, just a trobbing headache." I snapped harshly. Vincent's cold chuckle erupted from the back of the class room. I scowled. The teacher returned with the papers in her hand, and I realized the new white square piece of paper was an excused absence slip. She handed them back to me, and I shoved them in my pocket. Standing up, I slung my backpack onto my shoulder, and walked slowly towards the door, holding a hand to my head. It only got worse as I neared Vincent. His smile was still on his face, and he was standing so close to the door so that when I went to exit the classroom, I brushed his arm, his cold, cold arm. My headache got out of control, and I let out a small, inaudible whimper that no one except Vincent, I was sure, could hear. I opened the door, and walked quickly out of the room, shutting it with more force than nessessary.

The throbbing eased a small amount; this allowed me to think more clearly. I glanced around the feild, and listened towards the highway- no one was around. So, I decided it would be safe. I darted like a cheetah towards the main office, which was all the way on the other side of the field. Jumping over the line of purple flowers lining the stone walkway to the door, I hoped up that one, small step, and pulled open the door.

Ms. Cope was unaware of my presence until I was in front of the desk. The red-head looked up from the newspaper she was reading, and looked surprised.

"Ms. Cullen, can I help you?"

"May I be excused early from classes today?" My voice was hard as ice, which somewhat startled poor Ms. Cope. My headache hadn't lessened any since I left the classroom. It was still as bad as it was at first, but not as bad as it was when I made contact with Vincent Hallow.

"Certainly. Do you have your slip?" She asked calmly. I shoved my hand in my pocket, and pulled out the beaten-up piece of paper, along with the flat white piece that was stapled to it. I handed it to her, and looking over it quickly, she placed it in one of the two black iron baskets on the desk, and looked up at me.

"Alright, Renesmee, you're excused. Take care."

I nodded thankingly, and walked out the room, holding a hand to my head again. Once outside, I walked to the curb in the pouring rain, using my regular pace. I took my cellphone out of my back pocket. It was a black BlackBerry Curve- I insisted on getting a phone that was different from the usual small silver square flip-phones the majority of my family had. I got the same plan as them, so it didn't cause any trouble. I punched in Edward's cellphone number, and held the phone to my ear.

It rang only once. "Hello?" Came Edward's voice on the other end.

"Daddy, come get me, quickly."

He was suddenly harshly curious. "Renesmee? What's wrong?" I could hear his car start in the garage.

"I'll explain everything when you get here. Bring momma and Jake, too, please." I added, before hanging up the phone.

((A/N: Oh, no! What will happen next? =o xD Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had alot of fun writing it, so you better have liked it!! D:

If anyone can guess what Vincent Hallow is, I will be utterly surprised. o.o Go on and guess; I'll pm you if you're right. ^^ Have fun with that~

I can't think of any good songs to link to this chapter yet, so for now, no music. :/ Review!!!))


	5. The Confusing Hunt

((A/N:: Sorry it took me so long, guys! I've already got this whole story planned out, so I started getting idea's to it's sequel(sorta o.o), and I was having so much fun with it, I couldn't put it down! So I wrote the first chapter of Reverse Phsycology (more info is on my page) instead of working on Midnight Whispers! Again, sorry!

And I know this chapter is short; that's cause I didn't finish it. If I did, it'd be 4,000+ words. So I cut it short...and now I have to think of a good title for the next chapter o.o

Disclaimer:: I do not own Twilight! Unfortunately T^T))

_**The Confusing Hunt**_

As I waited for the familiar silver Volvo to pull up to the curb, I stood in the rain and clouded my thoughts.

I didn't want dad to pull up and already know what was going on. Sure, he wasn't the type of person that would tell everyone something he found out when it was something personal about someone, so if he did find out before I could tell them, he would keep it a secret. Still, I'd like to showcase my talent and tell them all without words, so they could experience it first-hand. So, I distracted myself.

Taking the iPod mom had gotten me for my first Christmas out of my pocket. I popped in the ear phones and turned it on. I scrolled down the list of songs, and clicked on the group of songs I titled 'Rihanna'. I didn't like any one artist in particular, but I loved a couple of her songs. I scrolled down the smaller list, and clicked the song 'Disturbia'. Currently, it was the song that connected to me the most, especially since Hallow's attack back in the drama room. It also had a good beat. I concentrated on the lyrics, and matched them to a book I read once.

It didn't take long until I heard the sound of my dad's tires screeching on the wet road. He was still a couple minutes away, but I concentrated now more than ever on the lyrics of the song, and the ballet moves I could use if I were to dance to this; there weren't many. I really concentrated hard as he turned onto the school's street. I couldn't let him know, I couldn't let him know… He pulled up to the curb, the back seat door already open; I hopped in, and landed in Jacob's warm lap. I looked at daddy in the driver's seat; he seemed rather calm. Mom looked nearly in hysterics as I closed the door. Dad sped off.

"Renesmee, honey, what is it? What happened?" Mom asked, her face calm and perfect now, like that of an angel's. Grabbing Jacob's hand, and reaching forwards to place a hand on mom's ice-cold cheek, I finally let my mind go wild.

I thought back to the beginning, re-playing the memory of my day, starting with lunch- their cold, grey eyes, their strange smell, the sudden dizzy spell I got looking into his eyes, and how it went away as soon as I looked away. Then I skipped on to my thoughts during gym; Edward shook his head- not in disapproval, but in denying my thoughts the truth. I continued to drama class. I raced through the incident; the way he looked into my eyes and smile, that splitting head ache, and how bad it got when I brushed his arm, trying to get past. His coldness was evident under his jacket; he was as cold as the rest of my family.

I stopped, and pulled my hand away from Bella's cheek. I sat back into Jacob's arms, and he hugged me tight.

"Does your head hurt?" He asked, stroking my hair. He was so much like my big- and rather tall- brother, it was hard to tell we weren't actually siblings through adoption.

"I'm fine." I answered, smiling up at him. My headache was reseeding. Mom and dad were in a conversation at the front of the car.

"Vincent, Vincent, Vincent…" He repeated. "Where have I heard that name before?"

Mom closed her eyes, and concentrated. Edward looked surprised at first, but then composed himself, and listened to momma's thoughts.

"Hm…it's a possibility. We could talk to Carlisle about it." He sped forward, listening to mom's thoughts.

This irritated me. Secrets kept from me really ticked me off. I'd find out somehow…

"I don't know." He said coldly. Mom let go of the elastic shield she was pulling, and opened her black eyes. Jacob tugged my hair, and I looked up at him again, pulling the earphones out of my ears; my hearing was excellent, so I completely forgot they were still in my ear.

"What are you doing?" I asked him in a joking matter.

"Fixing your hair." He lied. He was purposely making it messy, pulling the curls in different directions, and messing up the top. I placed a hand in my hair, and began fixing it as he wrecked it. He chuckled. Mom and dad had resumed their conversation, and I listened closely as Jacob twirled a lock of hair around his finger.

"I think I've heard of him before. I can't remember much, but the name rings a bell. Vincent Hallow; I remember Victoria Hallow, as well. That's all I can recall. It must have been a human memory."

"Human? Do you think it's the same guy? Vincent would be over a hundred years old, unless he, too, is immortal. Or at the very least, he could be like Jacob. Maybe he doesn't age until he stops being…whatever he is?" Mom asked.

"No. He could be the descendent of the Vincent Hallow I knew." Dad countered. For some reason, by the expression on his face, it looked like he doubted his own words.

"Daddy, what do you remember about _your_ Vincent? Maybe there's a connection." I said.

"I think there is," Edward started. "But I can't be sure. My human past is fuzzy."

"Well, what's the connection?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Tell me!" I whined.

He sighed. "Everything's the same, as far as I can tell. Same voice, same dark brown hair colour, same pale tone. But his eyes as I remember them were light blue. Not grey. Victoria from my past was also like the Victoria you saw. Her eyes use to be blue, too."

I looked down. They were definitely not human. But after what he saw in my memory of today, it was true there was still a possibility. It was possible he merely assumed Vincent and Victoria from this century looked like the fuzzy Vincent and Victoria in Edward's memory.

"It's possible, but I doubt it." Edwards tone was lighter than before. It took a while to realize daddy was talking about my thoughts.

_I guess…_I thought back. He was still speeding onward. We were out of town now. The sun was just peeking out of thick clouds. Edward had gotten his car windows extra-dark tinted the previous year, so even if the sun did manage to penetrate the inside of the car, no one would see the sparkles emanating from my parents. _Where are we going?_

"Hunting. I figured you'd like some good, strong mountain lions."

"Perfect." I smiled. I _was_ getting thirsty. The sunflower of gold around the pupil of my eye was disappearing, and slowly changing my brown eye colour to black.

"Which reminds me…can't I take some to school?"

"No, absolutely not." Edward said in a sure tone.

"Why?" I asked.

"What if they find out? What if they smell it? What if your mouth is full of blood after you take a sip? What if you spill it?" He asked, bombarding me with questions.

"They won't find out. Besides, humans can't smell blood."

"Bella could."

"Oh, come on. Mommy was _made_ to be a vampire." I smirked. "I'll make sure I don't open my mouth until I don't taste it. And I'm a vampire- I don't spill things. Heck, I'm not clumsy."

"No, but you can get distracted easily. You're only half-vampire." He corrected. "It's just too risky."

"But Daddy-"

"No, Renesmee."

There was silence. We were nearing the trees of the forest. I thought back to my day as I started sideways out the window. I nearly jumped at Vincent during Drama.

_Daddy, what if I try to jump at somebody again?_

"Then we'll take you out of school."

"Oh, come on. That's hardly fair! Can I at least use it just as an emergency?"

He pondered on that thought. He turned to Bella, a worried look in his eyes, looking for back up.

"Nessie, listen to your father. We'll just hunt more often."

I sighed. _Fine,_ I thought. Daddy smiled his crooked smile, the one that took mommy's breath away. We parked the car just outside a path that led far into the woods. We got out, Jacob by my side protectively, and ran into the words, going west of the trail. We stopped at a clearing. Jacob had disappeared into some trees a couple miles back to phase, and now I could hear his pounding footsteps getting closer. I could hear gazelles in the background, and some giant cats a little farther off. The mountain lions wouldn't be the only ones hunting. The big russet wolf came up behind me, poking me in the back with his snout. I turned around, smirked, a messed his fur.

"I bet I can get a bigger one than you can this time." I challenged. We did this all the time- he caught the bigger one 54 times, whereas I got the bigger one 56 times. He shook his head at the idea I'd get the bigger one, and snuffed. My grin grew wider.

"Ready…Set…" I could hear the mountain lions in the trees. I go ready to run. "Go!" We bounded off, running at the same speed. The sound of the wind whistling in my ears made me feel more like a cheetah that a person. We came nearer to the lions. They peered down on us through the trees. Realizing the danger, they growled, and jumped out of the trees. I smirked, and followed one of them while Jacob got the other. Try as it may to run away, it couldn't outrun me. I bounded closer- the cat made a sharp turn, and jumped towards a bigger jumble of trees. I followed, and as it turned right, I jumped, and caught it by the neck. It was easy to break, like a twig. With the animal now dead, I leaned closer, my mouth open, my throat burning with thirst…

No. I couldn't.

My eyes went wide. I froze, and slowly let the dead animal slip from my hands and fall limp on the forest floor. I just stood there, my jaw open, my eyes staring at nothing in particular; I was horrified. What did I just do? I looked at the mountain lion, dead, broken…and I caused that. _I_ killed it. I was _happy_ I killed it. To make it's blood my dinner, to rid it completely of life…I stopped breathing. How could I have done that? Why did I make it a competition with Jacob? Why did I ever kill? I should have just stuck to human food…I'm a…a…

I screamed. I dropped to my knees, and looked at what I had killed. I was terrified.

Bella and Edward were suddenly here, the leaves stirring then settling again as they came.

"Nessie?"

"I…I…killed it…" I said in pure horror.

"Yeah, you've killed before." Bella said slowly.

"Don't you get it?" I said weakly. "I'm a murderer! It's dead! I killed it! I'm a monster!" Saying it aloud only made it truer. Realization began to creep up on me. I hated- no, _detested_- what I was. I hated all the vampires.

"Nessie…" Bella said cautiously, kneeling down beside me. She reached around me, about to give me a comforting hug.

"No!" I snapped at her, and flinched away.

"Renesmee?" Bella's voice sounded like she questioned my sanity.

"Get away from me, you vulgar, blood-sucking leech." Whoa, where'd that come from? I remember Jacob telling me he use to call the Cullen's blood-suckers, or leeches, but I didn't think I'd detest them that much to call them that myself, although it wasn't all the offensive in the first place. I put my hands on my head, and sat back on my heels, my hair falling into my face. It went quiet. I could hear Jacob's padding feet get closer. I shook my head in defiance, stood up in one, quick, fluent movement, and ran away, from my family, from Jacob, and from my prey.

"Nessie!" I heard my mom call.

"No." Came dad's voice. He was far away, so he must have held Bella back from chasing after me. I heard a howl; from Jacob, obviously, pleading for me to come back.

"Fine, but…"Was all I could hear her say, for I was too far away to hear any more.

I ran for at least an hour, for I had made it to a clearing in the woods at the base of the Rocky Mountains in Canada. I stopped; the sun was shining down through the enormous trees, the yellow, red and orange leaves casting beautiful, dancing shadows on the yellowing grass. A tree had fallen and was now lying in the middle of the clearing. It was withering, creating a nice effect and adding to the scenery. The wind was cold, but subtle. Besides, I was warm enough.

The sun hit my skin as I stepped away from the cover of the trees, creating only a soft glow compared to the other vampires. I sat on the dry tree trunk. Filling my cheeks with air I blew it out with a _whooshing_ sound.

My headache had finally disappeared about fifteen minutes ago, to my relief. The rustling of the leaves and the occasional flapping of birds in the sky was highly calming. I closed my eyes, and thought about what I did…

Why did I not feed on that mountain lion when I had the chance? What made me think like that? I mean, I could hunt right now, and I'd have no problem with it…so why, then?

"Grr, I'm so confused!" I shouted, burying me face in my hands.

"You're confusing _me._" Came the voice.

(( Like it? I found this chapter boring....-.- But that's just me. :3

Question! Did anyone go see Twilight opening day/weekend? I did! ^^

I have more songs for this chapter, but it doesn't nessessarily go with the words, but more with Renesmee's personality or feelings. Yes, the last two songs are Japanese, but ah well, if you can't understand it, its more just the tempo and sound of the song that goes with the story, not the words.

Rihanna - Disturbia

Yousei Teikoku - Weib Flugel (translation: White Wing)

Yousei Teikoku - Wahrheit (translation: Truth)

R&R!! :3 ))


	6. Discussion

((A/N:: Yo! Here's the rest of chapter five- ell, origionally...now it's a pretty short, really boring, terribly-named chapter. Have fun! =-=

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!! I only own Victori and Vincent~ =3 ))

Discussion

I looked up, staring towards the trees.

There was Vincent, standing still as stone, beautiful, fir, and a smile on his lips. I blinked, looked away, and rubbed my eyes, only to look back and see not Vincent, but my father, standing the same way, with a smile on _his_ lips. I thought I saw…

"You thought I was him?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm backing up his voice.

"I really am going insane." I mumbled to myself. He grinned, and steadily stepped closer, finally coming out into the rays of sun, his skin sparkling like little diamonds. It made me pout, as he was so much more…sparkly than I was. Pulling back my sleeve, I looked at my forearm- I only glowed! It made me slightly jealous. I placed my head in my hands again as Edward sat beside me on the fallen log. Stuffing his hands in his pockets and putting his right ankle on his left knee, he stared up at the sky while either listening to my thoughts- which I doubted, since my mind was pretty blank at the moment- or sifting through his own ideas. The silence was killing me.

"Why?" He asked, point-blank.

"Because. It was a horrible thing to do. Why would a human kill an animal? Or any living thing for that matter."

"But you're not human."

"Half human," I corrected. "I can live off human food, and if I had to then, I would have."

"Then?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah, _then, _before I ran away, when I felt like…that." I said. "I could go kill a dozen mountain lions right now, and I wouldn't care in the least."

He paused to consider my words. "Well, what changed?"

"Hm…not the running, not the sun, not getting away from it all…oh!" _My headache…after it was gone, I stopped feeling that way! _I thought.

"That explains things…" He said slowly. "So it was Vincent Hallow's doing?"

I nodded. He was no longer grinning; instead he looked deep in thought. He also looked somewhat troubled. "Dad?"

He looked down at me. "It's nothing. It's just that we should take you to see Carlisle."

"What's _he_ going to do?" _Oh, I know, he'll know a lot more about the supernatural than we do, and he'd be able to see what the headache was all about, and if it indeed connected to my hunt. Duhh…_

"Yeah, that's pretty much everything. Would you like a lift?'

I stared at him incredulously. Obviously, staying here in this beautiful clearing wasn't an option. I shook my head. "I can run."

"But can you get there faster than me?" He snickered. He knew I always liked a good challenge.

"You're on." I grinned, and flashed out of sight.

It didn't take long for daddy to catch up. I was second fastest in the family, believe it or not, thanks to Edward. Running at a full pace, I could keep up to him while he ran half-trying. Thus, when we got to the house, it was a tie.

Dad was grinning, breathing normally, while I fell theatrically to the ground, gasping for air. Jacob and Bella were there, along with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. Jacob was sitting on the floor where I fell, so he, too, laid on the ground a few inches away from me, and stretched.

"Like the view down here?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Shut…up…" I choked out between breaths. I kicked off my ballet flats and sat up, my breath returning. I haven't ever run like that, so no wonder I was tired.

"You can sit up now, Jacob." He didn't move. I poked him in the ribs, and still nothing. He started snoring.

"Oh, come on!"

He laughed, sat up, and ruffled my hair. "Calm down, Nessie. You're too wound up."

"I am calm." I was but now it started to sound like his words had a hidden meaning. "I'm fine now," I assured him, and he smiled.

"Renesmee, how's your head?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine, Uncle Carlisle. My headache went away at least half an hour ago. I'm sure it had everything to do with my behavior." I explained. I didn't like talking much; I'd rather just explain everything now.

"Can you show me? He asked. I nodded, stood up, and placed a hand on hi cheek, running through the day's events again. It took a while.

"Ah, I see…" He finally said, and taking that as a dismissal, I joined Jacob back on the floor again.

"Do you have any guesses?" Asked Bella. "As to what he is?"

"Not right off the bat. I'll have to research it more." He looked down at me. "Do you have any suggestions?

"Yeah…I figured he was some sort of vampire, different from our family, and from the Volturi and other vampires."

"Sound like it could have potential…"

It went silent. Concerned eyes flitted to my face and away every so often. I got bored, so I reached up and touched Jake's cheek. I showed him sitting in a chair in the beautiful room that was my ballet studio, watching me dance across the room in a graceful ballerina dress. He smiled, and I pulled my hand away. I went to get up, but daddy's voice stopped me.

"Wait a minute, Nessie."

"Yes?" I asked, looking up into his face.

"There's the matter of school tomorrow." Carlisle was the one to say this.

I paused. "I still get to go, right?" I asked with caution.

"Don't worry; you should be okay to go. I guess it's more like there's just the matter of Vincent. We can't send you to school alone."

"Then…what are we going to do?" I couldn't quite guess where this was going.

"We're coming to school with you." Edward grinned, and I stared at him in astonishment.

"But…Elizabeth…people like her! They know you! They know what you look like!"

"Yes, and with my mind-reading, I'd be able to tell when someone like that is coming."

"What if you can't avoid them? Like the teachers? Sitting at a table during lunch? Miss Cope?"

"We'll wear disguises if we have to. We have plenty of wigs and contacts. We can disguise our voice pretty well, too. We can have Jenks whip up a couple of fake birth certificates, numbers, anything. Sure, we won't get them by tomorrow, but if we need to keep going to school with you, we will. And we'll actually get registered."

"But what if they do recognize you?"

"We'll kill them."

"Daddy!" I shouted at him.

He snickered. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding…we won't be found out. Trust me. If it gets too close, we can haul you and put you in a different school in Washington. It won't be too bad."

Grr. I couldn't find a way to argue with him. _Fine,_ I thought.

He nodded. "Alright, it's official. We're going back to Fork's High School."

"Woot!" Came Emmett's voice, and he pounded Edward's fist with his own. Alice giggled musically, and Jasper grinned at her. Bella looked excited; Rosalie, on the other hand, looked concerned. Or angry- I couldn't quite tell. "This isn't going to work out well, Edward. What about Vincent? What if he and Victoria do worse to us than they did to Renesmee? What if that exposes us? Not as vampires, but as the Cullen's, six years later, exactly the same?"

"How would that expose us?" Edward asked, considering, for once, what she said.

"I don't know, we could get a headache worse than Renesmee, and that would draw attention to us if we were all cringing at the pain." Rosalie protested. I wondered how they knew this; Bella or Jacob probably told them the sum of what happened when they returned home quicker than Edward and I.

"Hm…well, then, you'll just have to be careful." Carlisle countered. Rosalie nearly growled, staring down Carlisle, who kept a perfect poker face. Giving up, she stomped out of the room in her stiletto high heels. Emmett followed after her with a grin on his face, and as if he was trying hard not to laugh at her overreaction.

Once they were gone, I looked back at Jacob. "Are you coming to school, too?" I asked, hopeful.

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you with just your family to defend you against the big bad Vincent. Of course I'll come."

"Good." I smiled. When he said 'big bad Vincent', it reminded me of 'big bad wolf', which reminded me of Jacob, which reminded me of hunting. I didn't have a single drop of blood. I was parched.

"Carlisle," Edward started "Do you think you could get Nessie some donated blood? Just for tomorrow? We'll go hunting after school, and we'll make sure she doesn't let anyone figure out what's in the cup."

He thought it over for a second. "I'll see what I can do." And with a smile, he took Esme by the hand, and left the room.

((A/N:: Tada! Boring, neh? Ah well...

I have to start working on getting the characters into character. o.o They don't really act like they should all that well. Not only that, I have to start making the chapters more exciting, and start linking the current story line to the prolouge....^^

I couldn't find ny music, so meh. R & R!! Or else I'll stop the story D:

Thank you to everyone who's left me a review so far! And an even bigger tanks to those who have added this story to favorite stories, story alert, or anything like that. It really encourages me! Arigatou Gozaimasu!! ))


	7. Confrontation

((A/N:: Finally! The next chapter! Sorry guys, I'm really busy with school lately, so I don't have much time. I'll try to update sooner!

Disclaimer:: I don't own Twilight...do I? xD Jk...))

_**Confrontation**_

That night, I went to bed early.

I didn't feel like dancing after all, so I just let it go, and around 10:30, I kicked Jacob out of the house. That's when daddy, mommy, and I left for the cottage.

My room was huge. The floor was a dark polished hard-wood, matching my ballet room in the main house. The walls were a soft beige, nearly white- with light pink rose and vine patterns placed artistically along the walls. Black trimmed the roses like shadows, creating a more dynamic view. My crib had been replaced with a giant, king-sized bed, the frame wrought-iron. Much like daddy's bed, and my walls, the bed posts were wrapped in black metal vines, with beautiful, extravagant roses and leaves sprouting randomly from them. My bed sheets were white, and my comforter was pink. My large, walk-in closet was on the left side of the room- when standing in my doorway. My bed would be on the right. There was a window on the wall opposite my door; it opened up to the view of the garden.

I walked slowly across the room, and stared out the high window. There it was, as it was every night. The moon shone down beautifully through the light clouds. It created a misty, hazed look on the puffs of white clouds, which fanned out, dragging the moonlight with them. The moon didn't look white; it looked greying with the many things that scattered the sky interrupting its path. It was a full moon- beautiful. I picked up my Cannon camera off my side table, opened the window, and took a picture.

A knock came at my door.

"Come in~." I trilled.

It was mommy, fair and beautiful, that opened my quiet door. I turned, and smiled at her. She smiled back, but I could tell she had some serious words on her tongue that she'd let flow out like a river in a minute or two. I ran up to her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back, and I could tell she was worried. She pulled away.

"Nessie...are you scared of Vincent?" She asked, reluctant.

I thought that over for a second, then answered, "I don't know." I skipped to my bed, and sat down. She was beside me in a second.

"Hm?" Her tone made it sound like she was asking me to explain.

"Well, I'm not afraid of him, per say, but I'm more...afraid that he'll force me to expose our secrets." I paused. "Do you think he might actually be trying to do that?"

"Possibly. I'll talk to Edward about it." She said quickly. She didn't speak for a couple seconds. I waited for her to continue. "Whatever happens tomorrow, we won't let Vincent get to you. You're safe." She finished with a smile. I smiled back to her, let her peck me on the cheek, and then watched her disappear out the door. I crawled under the sheets, and waited for sleep. It washed over me quickly.

The next morning I woke to the sound of my alarm clock- again. I hit snooze- a little too hard. It let out a strange sound, then the green light flickered. I paused, watching it. It didn't do anything else, so I presumed it wasn't going to explode on me. Throwing back the warm covers, I jumped out of bed and skipped to my closet. Pulling open the pink doors, I walked slowly inside, quickly finding an outfit.

Alice, no doubt, had picked one out for me. A brand new outfit was hanging on a small rack at the very end of the room. It was a black tank top, over which went a looser grey and white striped tank top, set just so that you could see the black one underneath. The semi-short shorts were made of black leather. Brown, scrunched, knee-length high heels was what I was to wear for shoes, and a medium-length reddish-purple scarf added to the colour. Alice also bought me black sun glasses, which, as you could tell when the colour on the lens grew lighter, was tinted purple. She added a wide, black, sparkly belt to go on top, and a black leather hand bag. I there it on, then raced out the room and to the kitchen.  
When I got there, it was vacant. On the table was a note. 'Renesmee' was written in daddy's cursive writing.

We've left for the main house to get ready for school. Meet us there.

-Mom and Dad

I nearly laughed. It was awkward to hear him say 'getting ready for school', no doubt because in truth they are over 100 year's old- well, except for mommy- and because they're my parents and uncles and aunts. But for them, they've gone through high school many times. Putting the note in the garbage, I shuffled towards the bathroom. Glancing in the mirror, I fixed my hair, re positioned my sunglasses, and checked over my outfit, re tying my scarf and making it stand more over and over again. Then I noticed the black rose hair clip I has worn yesterday sitting on a wrought-iron stand beside the sink. I reached over, grabbed it, and took the sunglasses out of my hair. I folded them and put them on the stand, shook back my hair, and placing the rose in between my curls. I looked in the mirror with an innocent look- I pulled it off. I looked graceful, if I do say so myself. I smiled, and danced out the room. Grabbing a piece of toast out of the toaster- and not caring how the burnt food tasted, I ran out the door.

The Cullens were scattered around the house, all doing various things to get ready. Rosalie wouldn't leave the bathroom; Alice was picking through clothes with Jasper saying 'yes' over and over again when she asked 'does this look cute?'; Edward and Emmett were goofing off in the living room; and Bella came out of the kitchen and joined daddy on the couch a few seconds later. I placed my backpack on the floor, and joined my family on the couch. Dad made room on his lap, and I sat on his knee. He took a piece of my hair, and twirled it around his finger.

"Are you ready for school?" He asked, dropping that strand of hair.

"Yup!"

"Alright, let's go-" He stopped mid-sentence. I looked up at him; he looked slightly dazed.

"Alice, what is it?" I heard Jasper say. There was a long pause.

"Weird..." Alice's voice finally said.

I kept staring at daddy. _What is it?_ I asked in my head.

He stared down at me. "I don't know. It was fuzzy. Alice," He said a little louder. "Did you see anything?"

She came flitting down the stairs. "Not really. Maybe I'll see more later."

Just then, a knock came, and in came Jacob.

"Jake!" I sang, and hopped to the door to greet him with a hug.

"Nessie!" He laughed. "You're hyper today."

"Well, who cares," I started, pushing him backwards to get him out the door- but he didn't move. I tried harder, and I actually got him to move a couple steps unwillingly, before he nearly tripped over his feet from my force.

"Woah! Where'd that come from?" He asked, standing still with some effort. I stopped pushing at him, and laughed.

"I guess I don't know my own strength."

I looked behind me, and both mommy and daddy were standing behind us with backpacks across their shoulders.

"Ready yet?"

"I guess. What car are we taking?" I asked.

"We're not taking a car."

I stared at him blankly. "What?" I said.

"Taking a car would be too conspicuous. They'd recognize my Volvo, and any other car would make us stand out."

"Well, I guess that makes sense..." I picked up my backpack once again, and stepped towards the door. I turned around. "Coming?"

Edward sighed, Jacob just chuckled, and everyone, including Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, followed me out the door.

We stopped running a block away from school. We ran through the forest, and came out a mile away and walked down the street so nobody would notice. We walked as a group down the wet street, our hair drenched, our coats wet, and our backpacks still at our side. We were laughing, talking about different disguises they tried on the previous sleepless night.

"They gave me a wig!" Emmett said in mocking rage. "A light brown one, with Edward's hair cut. It was terrible!"

"I'd like to see that." I commented, not looking back; I was walking ahead of the group, with Jacob. The rain continued to pound on our heads, which didn't bother us in the slightest, until we actually reached the school. We decided to split up- going three at a time, or in one case, four at a time, to each class. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett went with me to LA first.

We arrived early, which we had to, to avoid being the center of attention. I took my seat in the middle of the class, and Rose and Em took their place as students. Alice knew who wouldn't be at school today, so Rose took the place of Elizabeth, who thankfully was sick with the flu today, and Emmett took the place of a large boy that nobody really talked to. They were wearing wigs and contacts, of course, so they blended in and actually looked like the students. We chatted animatedly before people started filing in, so we had some time to discuss.

"What do you think Alice saw?" I asked in a low voice.

"I don't know. I think it had something to do with you, Nessie. Otherwise, it probably wouldn't be fuzzy."

"True, but I didn't decide anything." One way Alice's visions worked, is once someone decides something, she sees it happen.

"That's not the only way it works."

"Yeah, but why would she see something suddenly without looking?"

We would have continued our conversation, but students had started filing in, and Rosalie had to pretend she wasn't feeling good, so no one would talk to her, and Emmett was free to sit like an emo kid at the back of the class. The class rushed by, and various times, students asked what was wrong with 'Elizabeth'. I gave them the simple answer that she didn't feel good, and occasionally I asked her how she was feeling, to which she would respond 'Okay. I'm just tired' or something along those lines to make our scene more enjoyable.

After LA, Rosalie went to the nurses office, or so she said, and Emmett went his usual way to his next class, which he unfortunately had to attend aswell. Meanwhile, I ran off to the parking lot.

"Nessie," Dad started when I reached the couple by a tree. "Alice and Jasper are going along with you to Social Studies. They're waiting for you there."

"M'kay." I smiled.

"They aren't wearing any costumes, lucky them, so you;ll know when you see them." Mom instructed, and with a nod in her direction, I disappeared back into the building.

Alice, Jasper and I had time to chat during class, since there was a sub. We sat at the back of the class, and avoided everyone completely. Many people were whispering, though, but I was sure Edward was outside listening to their thoughts. I'm sure it mostly had to do with my behaviour the previous day at school. I'd deal with that during last period.

"Maria," I started, referring to Alice. We couldn't use their real names at all today; people could say 'there's someone here today named Alice with short black hair' as opposed to 'there's a girl here today with spiky black hair' which would make us more conspicuous. "What do you think happened? Do you think someone made a decision?"

"Did you?" She asked me. "You're the only fuzzy one to me."

I laughed musically. "I know, but I didn't agree to anything, so I'm thinking...it might be Vincent."

"Vincent?" She asked, cocking her head to the side in curiosity. "Why do you think that?"

"Because he's obviously not human. Don't you think that he could have decided something?"

"I don't know. I doubt it. I bet he is human, but not normal. Like Jacob. Maybe it's just the scent of his blood that's getting to you."

"Really? Well I'm betting against you, Maria." I said slyly, knowing no one would bet against Alice. "Think about it. His cold skin, his unnatural grey eyes, the way he twisted my thoughts." I stopped, and grinned at her. "In fact, I'm going to confront him today during drama."

She got a dazed look in her eye, and Jasper glared at her, waiting, anxious.

"Dang it, still foggy....fine. I'm telling Edward. He won't let you. Bella will be absolutely furious, actually."

"Grr." I replied, and packed up. The bell rang, and I got out of my seat, striding gracefully from the room. We were off to the parking lot, again, where the family would meet. We were out of building soon enough, and under the tree even sooner.

"Renesmee, what are you thinking?" Bella asked. "You can't talk to Vincent. The same thing that happened yesterday will happen today!"

"I know. I don't plan to go alone." I countered. "You have a shield, do you not? And dad, you can read minds. Jasper, you can also prevent it from turning out badly."

They paused to consider this.

"Come on. Rosalie and Emmett can kidnap the teacher, Dad can be the substitute for a while, Alice can come jumping in, and say she'd like to see Vincent for a second, then we'll bring him outside, the teacher can come back, and dad, Emmett and Rosalie can come and join us. Then you can keep your sheild on all of us, mom." I explained in a rush.

"Fine." She glared at me. "Is that okay?" She asked everyone else.

"Seems reasonable." Edward agreed.

"Fun." Said Emmet, and Rosalie just smiled.

Alice nodded. "That will be fun, I guess...Jasper?" He just nodded.

"Alright. Let's go!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Came a soft, cold voice. I froze, and noticed Bella wrapped her shield around us. I looked past the tree, and stared at the corner of the building- where the sound came from. I looked up on the roof- and sure enough, there stood Victoria, small, blonde, grey eyes, and an unreadable expression on her face. She cocked her head to the side, her curls bouncing slightly, and she stared directly at me. "Smart plan, Renesmee, but it's not really going to go as planned now, is it?" She asked in a sweet, chilling, whispery voice. Her long black coat billowed elegantly in the wind; then, she jumped, and landed smoothly on the wet ground in front of us, straightening slowly, never taking her eyes off me. She walked towards me, stopping an inch away. "I won't stop you from speaking with my brother," She started. "but just be warned. He may take you by surprise. He has a....tendency to do that."

I just stared at her with wide eyes. She smiled- or at least I think. Her frown straightened into a tiny, curved line- a slight smile. She walked past me, and as she walked, she said in my ear, "Have fun." Then she was gone. I looked back, and she was no where to be seen. I looked at Edward, who's face looked confused for a moment, before composing. I looked at mom; she was just staring ahead at nothing.

((A/N:: Yay! Finally! I've posted the next chapter! And you finally get to meet Victoria! : D Satisfied? Good. Review!! I love getting an e-mail on my Blackberry, and reading the reviews you've sent. It makes my day~! 3

I kinda made this up as I go along, because otherwise, it'd be too long. But the next chapter is planned out...I just have to stop distracting myself and actually type out the chapters! D:

Anyways, on my profile, I'll put up a picture of the character I based Victoria off of. Go see! xD

R&R!! ))


End file.
